sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
(Free Join) You Have to Purge AGAIN
Purge night is happening again, but this time Acid is going all out with his scheme to become president. It involves: The seven deadly sins, and holding hostages. Will you assist Acid, or go against him. Participants * Vitom (Host) * 1st Prince of Winds Characters Heroes * Hugh the wolf * Ace the cat * Kira the wolf * Danni the Bengal Just purging Villains * Acid the Dog * The 7 deadly sins The RP After a year long wait the sirens finally gone off. People were running across the city people being killed every miniute. Meanwhile Acid grinned over his plan. "This is brilliant do you guys agree with the plan." "Oh I agree all right." A female voice stated. "Can I eat the president?" A male voice said. "Of course you can it depends on whether the others get to him first." Acid replied. "Come on why don't I take the spot as president." Another male voice said. "No Greed if you do that I will kill you." Acid said.. Meanwhile "Ace can you hook me up with some red." Hugh said spray-painting the white house. "Sure thing." Ace replied handing Hugh a can of spray paint. Seconds later Hugh finished his masterpiece. 'F*ck you Purge, Suck it, Go jump off a cliff Mr. President.' "It's beautiful." Kira said staring at Hugh's graffiti. "Thanks." Hugh said grinning, "Nice artistic outlook Hugh. Looks nice," Danni says. "Heh just voicing my opinions on this stupid night." The wolf said." Two mysterious were looking over the four. "It's time to strike." The male figure said. The two jumped down and struck Hugh and Danni. Danni fell on the floor and looked panicked for a second, he quickly became calm as he turned around to see who it was. The male lifted his eyepatch revealing an ouroboros tattoo. "The name is Wrath, the ladies name is Envy. The boss sent us to kill the wolf namely. But since we saw four of you we might as well kill half." "Yo Hugh, lets trash these guys." Danni pulls out His Bow and aims it at Wrath. "Or keep spray-painting. It'll be more fresh meat for me." Hugh transmutated his automail arm into a blade. "Oh what is a midget gonna do to me." Envy said grinning. Hugh finally snapped. "DON'T... CALL... ME... A... MIDGET." Hugh said striking Envy multiple times. "Well at least it wasn't me who called him short." Ace said. Wrath meanwhile struck Danni with a right hook. "Nice one pal, but I can come back better" Danni stikes back with a high kick. "Well we gotta go you see the boss sent us to give you a message." Envy said. "You got 12 hours to save a few hostages or hand him over the presidency or boom Acid will wipe this city off the map. And The boss will continue his main quest to become god." "What hostages?" Danni said in a confused tone. "Hey get back here!!" "I have a lead." Hugh and Kira said at the same time. "It clearly is my brother." Kira said. "Of course it is Acid who else would hold hostages in exchange for presidency." Ace replied. "But why come to us? I know some of us have Government relations but that doesn't make us apart of the RSS team." Danni said. "Think of it three of us had experiences with Acid." Kira explained. "I am his adoptive sister, Hugh has fought him many times, and Ace was one Acid's 'Best Friend.' You see now Danni" "Nice work Kira." Hugh replied. "But why does he expect us to do it? Family relations or physical relations still does not answer my question." Danni said with a teacher like tone. "Yeah it seems like he wants to lose. Envy did mention he desires godhood." Hugh said. "It clearly is a way to lure us, and lure us he will." "Well what are we waiting for? I'm pretty sure we can all beat his face into the ground. Maybe his henchmen too." Danni said in a confident tone. He began to test out some old fighting styles he used to practice. "Let me guess he has 5 other henchmen named: Pride, Greed, Sloth, Gluttony, and Lust." Ace guessed. "It makes sense Wrath and Envy are two of the seven deadly sins." Hugh said getting his automail arm repaired by Kira. "So it's us four vs the seven deadly sins." Kira said. "Yeah. Any preparations?" Danni asked. "Also,can you let me take on the Leopard girl myself? I got a thing for taking on cat subspecies." "Lets have Hugh take on Wrath. Just for the sake of BATTLE OF THE ANGER ISSUES." Ace said grinning. Kira in response threw a wrench at Ace. "Kira I think you can take on Lust." Hugh said. "So lets just set off and kick some deadly sin ass." "Aight. Let's do this. Where to though?" Danni asked. "Try the financial district it might be where greed is most likely." Hugh said. "What about Envy? Like i said, i got a thing for taking on cat subspecies," Danni said again. "Envy can wait. We should go for the closest first." Hugh said, "So be it. But I call dibs on fightin' her. K?" Danni said, agreeing to orders. "Kay, So lets go and take on Greed." Hugh said. "Yes." Danni says as he begins walking towards the financial district of the city; whistling some weird tune. Suddenly a mysterious figure assaulted Kira. The assault quickly caught Hugh's attention. "You will definitely regret doing that." Hugh said growling. The figure shown itself. It was a white furred mobian fox. His ouroboros tattoo was on his hand. "Easy there, can't we settle this like homunculus." The fox said sheepishly. "First off who are you? Second off whats Acid planning?" Hugh asked in anger. "Heh you think I'm affiliated with that loser. Please I'm not a good guy, I'm not a bad guy." The fox said. "Hey listen fox, taking out our friend like that makes you seem like a pretty indecent guy. So i suggest you get out of or way." Danni said in a threatening tone. He tensed up a little bit. Just in case the fox reacted in a aggressive manner. "I just want something from those two wolves the secret to alchemy without a transmutation circle. Face it money, sex, fame, power. I want it all, I am Greed incarnate." The fox said laughing. Danni began to throw dark gaia energies at his foes. Greed quickly avoided the energy. Danni summoned a gaia spike to pop out of the ground just to try to scare him and a Gaia trap behind him (gaia traps only suck negative energy out of a person. If they have no negative energy, then it does nothing. He can dodge it if he wants). (Would artificial beings have negative energy?) (Think of it Homunculus have philosphers stones in their heart which require the murder of people to make one thus possibly but in this case no.) Greed quickly sensed the Gaia trap and avoided it only to recieve a stab in the face from Hugh and a swanton bomb from Ace. "Great teamwork." Danni said. He felt like he didn't really contribute to that little combo. "Hey you kind of lured Greed into our little trap." Hugh said grinning. Danni smiled. He then charged at Greed at lightning speed prepping to headbutt him. "I made up my mind I'm killing two of them." Hugh said grabbing into Greed and pulling out the philosophers stone that was acting as a heart for greed, But before he could crush it with his own hands he was attacked by the real Greed from behind. Category:Free Join Roleplays